


Bloody Black

by Bluemary



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Evil Wins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt, Italiano | Italian, Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>- Pensi forse di spaventarmi? Il male che potevi farmi me lo hai già fatto. Non puoi più ferirmi! – urlò, vomitandogli addosso una parte di quella rabbia che le torturava il cuore.</i><br/><i>La stretta sulla sua gola si rafforzò un istante, prima di allentarsi nella parodia di una carezza.</i><br/><i>- Lo credi davvero? – la voce del saiyan era morbida, pericolosamente morbida in quella domanda, e un brivido le scivolò suo malgrado lungo la schiena, non appena scorse quel ghigno sadico e un po' psicopatico che aveva imparato a riconoscere fin troppo bene nel buio – Stupida terrestre, io posso sempre ferire.</i>"<br/>A volte le cose vanno in modo terribilmente sbagliato.<br/>A volte non c'è scampo per la sofferenza, non c'è salvezza e nemmeno perdono.<br/>A volte le tenebre che ci circondano sono così fitte che perfino il sangue risulta nero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Light and Dark

**Prologo: Light and dark**

  


_The closer you get to the light,_  
 _the greater your shadow becomes._  
[Kingdom Hearts]

_La luce era dappertutto._

_Splendente come l'esplosione improvvisa di un sole, più calda del sangue che gli scorreva tra le dita dopo aver spento il battito di un nemico con le proprie mani. Lo accecava malgrado le sue palpebre fossero serrate, in un tripudio di bianco abbacinante che gli percorreva ogni singolo centimetro di pelle, facendolo fremere per l'istinto mai sopito del guerriero. Il super saiyan della leggenda, il combattente perfetto a cui aveva aspirato per tutta la vita, era lì, in tutta la sua purezza, in tutto il suo sconvolgente splendore. Era una fiamma pulsante a un solo centimetro dalla sua mano tesa._

_Era dentro di lui._  
  
  
Aprì gli occhi in un buio senza stelle, fitto quanto l'oscurità che aveva forgiato il suo animo. La notte più profonda lo aveva accolto al momento del suo risveglio e gli aveva cucito addosso un vischioso e palpabile sudario nero, adagiato lungo tutto il suo corpo come regale mantello.

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso crudele, l'ultima immagine che le sue vittime portavano impressa sulla retina quando strappava loro la vita.

Le tenebre non avevano mai spaventato il principe dei saiyan.


	2. Capitolo 1: Crushed dreams

 

**Capitolo 1: Crushed dreams**

 

_Darkness imprisoning me_   
_All that I see_   
_Absolute horror_   
_I cannot live_   
_I cannot die_   
_Trapped in myself_   
_Body my holding cell_

[Metallica - One]

  
**  
**

Un'esplosione lontana riverberò sui muri della stanza in maniera appena percettibile, strappandole un gemito. Erano passate ore da quando si era ritrovata prigioniera nella sua stessa casa, un tempo infinito di paura, nausea e rabbia impotente che le aveva arrossato gli occhi assieme alle lacrime.

Non c'era alcuna luce ad attenuare l'oscurità: gli scontri avevano danneggiato la centralina elettrica dell'edificio e le finestre erano state murate da pezzi di metallo presi da qualche porta o parete, per impedirle di tentare la fuga. In quella camera c'era solo la notte più completa, e questo le dava la spaventosa sensazione che non sarebbe mai più giunta alcuna alba nella sua vita.

Spostò appena le gambe, attenta a non far rumore, per quanto non ci fosse nessuno assieme a lei; eppure quella stanza dove aveva trascorso anni interi non le era mai parsa più estranea. Il pericolo la pervadeva, una sensazione viscida ma impalpabile che si divertiva a strisciarle sulla pelle, e non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando si era rassegnata a sedersi in un angolo, con la schiena adagiata alla parete, tendendosi a ogni scricchiolio in attesa di vederli tornare. Di vedere tornare _lui_.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato l'istante in cui si era ritrovata specchiata nelle iridi impenetrabili del principe assassino, quando la sua intera vita le era stata distrutta davanti agli occhi.

Era stata questione di pochi minuti.

Un attimo prima era in compagnia di Chichi, Baba, Muten e tutto il gruppetto di amici che non sarebbe stato all'altezza di questi avversari venuti dallo spazio, impegnata a tifare per i difensori della Terra, certa che anche questa volta Goku non li avrebbe delusi. L'attimo successivo era di fronte ai due saiyan, tremante, la mente in pieno shock che non sapeva se trasmetterle più paura o più disperazione.

Aveva scelto lei di esporsi, era vero, ma non sarebbe potuta rimanere in disparte, divorata dall'angoscia, senza almeno provare a prendere in mano le redini del proprio destino: quando le aure troppo intense dei guerrieri avevano infranto la sfera di Baba, impedendo loro di seguire gli scontri, aveva deciso di avvicinarsi al luogo del combattimento in modo da avere un'idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Era stata una decisione folle, nata dalla frustrazione e sulla paura del momento, ma nessuno l'aveva contestata davvero, perché in fondo sentivano tutti che non potevano rimanere all'oscuro. Loro _dovevano_ sapere quale sarebbe stata la loro sorte.

E lì, per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva scoperto cosa significasse essere morta dentro.

Rapidi come tante stoccate arroventate che le penetravano il petto, i ricordi delle ultime ore le invasero la mente, un flusso scomposto di immagini macchiate di sangue e lacrime.

 

_Yamcha steso a terra in una pozza di sangue, il corpo inerte coperto di bruciature, così immobile da averle spezzato il respiro, perché l'aria nella sua gola e nei suoi polmoni bruciava troppo per poterla accettare._

_(si erano appena ritrovati, solo per perdersi ancora, nel modo più doloroso)_

_Crilin agonizzante, un buco all'altezza dello stomaco, mentre il mostruoso piede del gigante saiyan si divertiva a infierire sulle sue braccia distrutte._

_I corpi di Tenshinhan e Jiaozi, entrambi privi di qualche arto, riversi l'uno sull'altro, nella dimostrazione di come il ragazzo più grande avesse cercato di proteggere l'amico fino alla fine._

_Poco lontano, Piccolo e Gohan, due cadaveri inerti e diversissimi: il bambino composto, in apparenza addormentato, e il namecciano con il volto distorto dal dolore, il corpo che sanguinava da una dozzina di ferite diverse._

_(le sfere,_ kamisama _, le sfere erano perse, erano perse per sempre, erano tutti morti per sempre)_

_Chichi che singhiozzava sul cadavere di Goku, il pianto disperato che era stato interrotto all'improvviso da un pugno capace di trapassare faccia e cranio, riducendo il suo volto a un buco straziato e sanguinante._

_(non anche lui, non anche Goku, non l'amico che era sempre riuscito a difendere la Terra)_

_Muten che l'aveva bloccata quando era stata pronta a gettarsi in soccorso dei compagni, in un gesto inutile quanto suicida, ma l'unico che il dolore le avrebbe concesso._

_E, poi, lui._

_Un uomo più minaccioso della morte stessa, che l'aveva afferrata per i capelli, la mano sollevata in procinto di colpire, mentre Crilin, con l'ultimo respiro della sua vita, la salvava solo per gettarla in un'esistenza carica d'orrore._

_\- Lasciala... È... una... scienziata._

 

Non aveva creduto davvero ai propri occhi quando il saiyan aveva abbassato il braccio senza colpirla.

Per la prima volta il suo intelletto era diventato una forza capace di farla sopravvivere dove tutti i suoi amici erano periti, lasciandola sospesa tra il desiderio di aver subito la loro stessa sorte e l'istinto di autoconservazione che la spronava ad andare avanti, a cercare una via d'uscita per salvarsi invece di rimanere a piangere su persone ormai morte.

Al posto di ucciderla, quell'assassino l'aveva trascinata via con sé nel vortice di sangue e violenza con cui si era fatto strada per tutta la Città dell'Ovest, fino a quando, ormai immersa in un torpore in cui le pareva di essersi persa per sempre, si era ritrovata relegata nella propria camera, nella più completa oscurità.

E adesso non poteva che tremare, terrorizzata al pensiero di cosa quei sadici alieni potessero volere da lei.

La porta si spalancò all'improvviso, concretizzando le sue paure. A stagliarsi davanti ai suoi occhi c'era il più spaventoso tra i due saiyan; lo vide avanzare con il passo sinuoso del predatore, prima di trovare le forze per tornare in piedi e fronteggiarlo senza fissarlo dal basso verso l'alto.

\- Mi stavi forse aspettando, _scienziata_? – domandò lui in tono beffarlo.

Le tenebre in cui era immersa prima del suo arrivo erano un drappo gentile e protettivo in confronto alla cupa atmosfera portata dalle sue parole. Si tese, gli occhi che guizzavano in ogni direzione alla ricerca di quell'assassino, ma lo spicchio di luce che le era stato concesso quando lui aveva aperto la porta era subito svanito, non appena l'aveva richiusa dietro di sé, sprofondandola di nuovo in un'oscurità che il suo sguardo da semplice terrestre non riusciva a penetrare.

Le parve di intuire un movimento alla sua destra, ma un battito di ciglia più tardi percepì la sua presenza davanti a sé, tanto vicina da farla sussultare. Non lo vedeva davvero, tuttavia tutti i suoi sensi erano all'erta per la minaccia che rilevavano a nemmeno un metro di distanza: il suo calore, il sangue di cui si era macchiato, la brama di spargerne ancora... erano sensazioni che le percorrevano la pelle come un panno gelido, amplificando la sua situazione di preda in trappola.

Lo aveva visto uccidere, con un ghigno da carnefice che l'aveva nauseata, e tutto il suo essere vacillava al cospetto di un nemico che non era mai stato così letale.

\- Cosa vuoi? – chiese, fremendo per il suono rauco e spaventato al tempo stesso della propria voce.

Lo odiava per ciò che aveva fatto. Lo odiava come non aveva mai odiato nessuno; ma in quel momento, con la gola contratta al punto da riuscire a stento a respirare, era la paura l'emozione predominante nel suo animo.

Nell'oscurità di fronte a lei intuì un ghigno.

\- Puoi tranquillizzarti, terrestre. Se avessi voluto ucciderti saresti già un altro cadavere là fuori.

Quelle parole, pronunciate come fossero solo una minaccia più divertente delle altre, non la rassicurarono in minima parte.

Non credeva che un assassino del genere seguisse un qualche codice morale in cui gli fosse vietato uccidere donne indifese: quando l'aveva costretta a mostrargli la via per la sua casa, avvertendola che avrebbe raso al suolo città dopo città se non avesse obbedito, si era fatto strada eliminando chiunque osasse ostacolare in maniera più o meno voluta il suo cammino, che fossero militari o semplici civili, donne o uomini, vecchi o bambini. Non aveva mostrato pietà per nessuno.

Ancora meno poteva o voleva credere che il saiyan si fosse in qualche modo invaghito di lei.

\- Allora perché sono ancora viva? – mormorò infine, non appena trovò il coraggio per parlare di nuovo.

\- Perché, se è vero quello che ha detto il piccoletto pelato prima di morire, mi servi. – rispose il saiyan, in un tono più consono a una condanna che a una richiesta.

Lo ricercò nel buio in cui era immersa la stanza, il cuore che scandiva indignazione e rabbia a ogni battito. Era un folle, se si aspettava davvero di ricevere il suo aiuto dopo aver sterminato tutti i suoi amici. _Dopo che aveva mandato in pezzi il suo mondo._

\- Quei due vecchi che mi hai implorato di risparmiare sono i tuoi genitori, giusto? – chiese lui all'improvviso, come fosse consapevole dei suoi pensieri.

Una morsa le contrasse lo stomaco, mentre intuiva il pericolo.

\- Sì. – mormorò, tutti i nervi tesi per il terrore che quell'ammissione le procurava.

Era bastata una sillaba per dare al saiyan un'arma da usare contro di lei, un'arma più subdola e potente rispetto alla semplice violenza fisica; eppure non aveva potuto agire altrimenti, perché, quando erano atterrati nell'ampio giardino della sua casa, quell'assassino era stato in procinto di uccidere suo padre e sua madre, e quindi aveva dovuto scoprirsi per fermarlo.

Il ghigno del suo rapitore si ampliò.

\- Allora immagino di non avere bisogno di minacciarti per renderti una brava schiava obbediente.

Le sue parole le trafissero l'orgoglio come uno stiletto arroventato. Prigioniera di quel buio soffocante, reso ancor più opprimente dalla presenza dell'uomo, si incise un labbro con i suoi stessi denti per trattenere la rabbia impotente che l'aveva invasa in una fiammata, rifiutando l'umido tocco delle lacrime agli angoli delle palpebre. C'era una tempesta nel suo animo, uno scontro continuo tra frustrazione, odio, terrore e dolore allo stato puro, di quello che mozza il respiro e fa tremare le gambe. Con la gola contratta e i pugni chiusi, represse quelle emozioni una a una, mentre sentiva su di sé gli occhi del saiyan, intento a gustarsi il suo contrasto interiore.

Un altro rigurgito di rabbia le corrose la gola.

Perfino nel buio poteva percepire il divertimento con cui quel sadico bastardo la stava studiando.

\- A cosa ti servo? – gli chiese poi, quando fu sicura che la voce non avrebbe tremato.

Il saiyan sbuffò.

\- Quei vermi che hanno osato sfidarmi hanno danneggiato le mie astronavi. Voglio che me le ripari.

Dopo un respiro profondo per calmare il proprio cuore che batteva impazzito, sia per la rabbia che per la paura, lei puntò lo sguardo verso le tenebre dove credeva di poter intuire il suo viso.

\- Lo farò, a patto che tu te ne vada senza più fare del male a me e agli altri terrestri.

Senza alcun preavviso si sentì afferrare il mento, una stretta abbastanza rude da risultarle dolorosa, e questa volta scorse davvero i contorni del suo volto e quei buchi neri che dovevano rappresentare i suoi occhi.

\- Forse non ti è chiara una cosa. – un sibilo tagliente e minaccioso le ferì le labbra, spezzandole il respiro – Io non stipulo patti, io _ordino_ e gli altri eseguono, se non vogliono morire dolorosamente. E tu mi riparerai l'astronave, se ci tieni a vedere un altro giorno e se non vuoi che quei due vecchi paghino sulla loro pelle la tua disobbedienza.

Dopo averla fissata in silenzio per un istante, l'assassino la spinse via all'improvviso, e Bulma, con un urlo soffocato di sorpresa, cadde al suolo, appoggiando tutto il suo peso sulla mano destra che scricchiolò in protesta.

Stordita per la fitta di dolore che le attraversò il polso, fece appena in tempo a vedere la sua schiena che svaniva nel corridoio, prima che quello spiraglio di luce si chiudesse e la stanza venisse nuovamente inghiottita dall'oscurità.

Si rimise in piedi, massaggiandosi l'arto con cui aveva attutito la caduta. Intuiva a stento la sagoma dei vari mobili, in quelle tenebre, e riuscì a raggiungere il letto più grazie all'abitudine che alla vista; tuttavia il saiyan non c'era più. Almeno la sua presenza le era stata risparmiata.

Finalmente sola, poteva sfogare il dolore che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto rinchiuso in un angolo di se stessa, imprigionato dalla paura, dall'istinto di sopravvivenza e in piccola parte anche dall'orgoglio che non le avrebbe mai concesso di crollare dinanzi a chi l'aveva ferita tanto a fondo.

Trasse un respiro con già i polmoni, la gola, tutto il corpo che le doleva.

Poi nascose il viso nel cuscino e scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

 

 

_L'ombra assiste, muta e invisibile._

_Ha riconosciuto lui e ha riconosciuto lei, con emozioni insolite e contrastanti. Sorpresa, inquietudine, nostalgia..._

_Guarda un istante la figura rannicchiata sul letto che inonda di lacrime il cuscino, mentre un'altra tenue emozione si fa strada nel suo animo._

_Poi, in un guizzo che nessuno avrebbe potuto percepire, semplicemente scompare._

 


	3. Capitolo 2: Rebellion

**Capitolo 2: Rebellion**

 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_   
_This pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

[Evanescence – My Immortal]

 

Il pianto era stata la presenza più costante in quei giorni.

Aveva pianto per Goku, l'essere che più si avvicinava a un fratello e a un figlio mai cresciuto, ora ridotto a un cadavere insepolto vicino ai compagni che lo avevano sempre seguito e supportato; compagni uniti nella morte tra cui era solo il suo corpo inanimato a mancare.

Aveva pianto per i suoi amici, ricordandoli uno a uno tra i singhiozzi soffocati contro il cuscino; per Yamcha e il loro amore mai veramente vissuto, che sarebbe rimasto per sempre un sogno incerto dagli esiti sconosciuti.

E infine aveva pianto per se stessa, per essere l'unica sopravvissuta del gruppo con cui aveva condiviso l'adolescenza e i primi passi nell'età adulta, avvolta da una rabbia bruciante che non bastava a soffocare la sua disperazione e la paura. Non c'era più nemmeno nessuno capace di consolarla: i suoi genitori erano scomparsi ormai da qualche giorno, grazie alle capsule e a un pizzico di furbizia che li avevano aiutati a eludere la scarsa sorveglianza dei due saiyan; era stata lei a convincerli a fuggire e a lasciarla da sola in quella casa troppo grande e troppo buia, perché la terrorizzava troppo il pensiero che uno dei due assassini li uccidesse in uno scoppio d'ira o per punirla per motivi reali o immaginari.

Da quando si era dimostrata capace di riparare le astronavi, sapeva di avere guadagnato un certo grado di immunità, ma si era anche resa conto che lo stesso non si sarebbe potuto dire per i suoi familiari. Per quanto la mancanza delle uniche persone care che le rimanevano le straziasse il petto, bastava il pensiero di sua madre e suo padre sani e salvi, nascosti in una zona della Terra che non era ancora stata devastata dai saiyan, ad attenuare il suo pianto; almeno loro era riuscita a proteggerli.

Se lo ripeteva ogni volta che aveva il viso affondato nel cuscino, ogni istante in cui la morte che covava nel suo animo minacciava di sopraffarla.

Piangeva ancora quasi ogni sera.

Le lacrime non erano state sufficienti per esprimere il suo dolore durante il primo periodo di prigionia, così aveva racchiuso la sofferenza in un angolo della mente, attingendovi solo quando era certa di non rischiare visite sgradite.

E le visite sgradite erano più frequenti di quanto desiderasse.

Non veniva mai il saiyan grande e grosso a interrompere la sua solitudine. Veniva sempre e solo _lui_.

Le aveva detto di chiamarsi Vegeta e di essere il principe dei saiyan, pronunciando ogni parola con un connubio di fierezza e minaccia che, più di suonare come una presentazione, sembrava affermare una realtà dove lui era il monarca assoluto e ogni altro essere vivente dovesse appellarsi alla sua inesistente clemenza perché gli fosse concesso di sopravvivere.

Piombava nella sua camera senza alcun preavviso, per ordinare o tormentare sempre con lo stesso arrogante sorrisetto che lei aveva imparato a odiare con tutta se stessa. Non le aveva nemmeno concesso il tempo di superare lo shock del loro arrivo sulla Terra, costringendola a cominciare subito le riparazioni.

Spronata dalle sue minacce, lavorava tutto il giorno, a ritmi folli che la spossavano a livello fisico e mentale, ma non le dispiaceva: in quel modo riusciva a non pensare. Solo quando tornava nella sua camera priva di luce si riscopriva inerme dinanzi alla disperazione. Era allora che gli incubi si materializzavano nell'oscurità, che i ricordi la tormentavano, che le immagini dei suoi amici e dei loro corpi straziati risaltavano nitide di fronte ai suoi occhi velati dalle lacrime, malgrado le tenebre da cui era avvolta.

Non le era stata concessa alcuna luce.

Non appena i saiyan l'avevano messa al lavoro, riparare i circuiti elettrici della casa e del laboratorio era stata la sua prima preoccupazione, ma la sua stanza era ancora inesorabilmente buia. A quanto pareva i suoi aguzzini avevano deciso che tenerla nell'oscurità perpetua avrebbe annichilito il suo spirito, o forse non reputavano necessario che lei potesse avere una camera illuminata, se per ottenerla avrebbe dovuto trascorrere qualche ora a sistemare cavi e centraline di quella parte dell'edificio, rallentando i ritmi con cui si occupava delle due navicelle.

Anche quella sera non poté evitare di rannicchiarsi sul letto in posizione fetale, il volto premuto contro il cuscino e il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.

Un altro giorno era passato, un altro tramonto era stato inghiottito dalla notte, e il dolore per gli amici scomparsi era ancora un'insopportabile scheggia rovente nella parte sinistra del petto; con la morte di Piccolo non ci sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di riportarli in vita, e anche questa consapevolezza, che aveva accompagnato tutte le sue avventure passate con il calore di una speranza mai spenta, era stata ridotta in cenere.

La morte adesso era per sempre. Nessuno sarebbe tornato da lei.

Le uscì un singulto più forte dei precedenti, la gola che le bruciava tanto da avere difficoltà a respirare. A volte si chiedeva se il dolore si sarebbe mai attenuato o se un giorno l'avrebbe semplicemente inghiottita, ma quel pensiero era sempre stato seguito da una risata carica d'amarezza: probabilmente i due assassini l'avrebbero uccisa prima che potesse scoprirlo.

\- Stai ancora piangendo per quei vermi che hanno osato sfidarmi?

La voce tagliente e inaspettata del saiyan la fece sussultare. Era stata tanto presa dallo sfogo che non si era nemmeno accorta del suo arrivo, ma le bastò sollevare la testa per notare che la porta adesso era solo accostata e che la sottile striscia di luce proveniente dal corridoio le permetteva di scorgere senza problemi la sagoma del principe a pochi passi da lei. Gli puntò addosso due occhi velati dalle lacrime mentre si rialzava in piedi, le labbra già strette in una piega dura.

\- Piango per i miei amici, ma non mi aspetto che un mostro come te sappia cosa sia l'amicizia.

\- Amicizia? – la risata sprezzante di Vegeta invase la stanza e le sue orecchie in modo ancor più tagliente della sua voce – Voi terrestri siete davvero patetici. E ancor più patetica era quella Terza Classe, che invece di comportarsi da saiyan si è ritrovata a strisciare nella polvere assieme a voi.

La rabbia la invase in un istante, fuoco liquido che le scorreva nelle vene a una rapidità tale da non permetterle nemmeno di riconoscere i singoli battiti del suo cuore; c'era solo un rimbombo continuo, c'era un dolore pulsante in corrispondenza delle tempie e più di ogni altra sensazione c'era un odio che non credeva di aver mai sperimentato, il desiderio sconvolgente di strappare brandelli di carne al suo aguzzino, di fargli del male, di _ucciderlo_.

\- Non osare offenderlo!

Le dita del saiyan le afferrarono il mento all'improvviso, affondando nella pelle in un doloroso monito a ricordarle chi tra loro avesse il potere.

\- E tu non azzardarti a darmi ordini. – la fissò in silenzio un istante, gli occhi socchiusi in uno sguardo indagatore che non esulava da una punta di perverso divertimento – Perché lo difendi? Eri la sua puttana?

Bulma si divincolò di scatto, animata da una furia che per un attimo si riflesse nelle iridi di Vegeta con un guizzo di sorpresa.

\- Non sono una puttana, razza di bastardo! Goku era un mio amico. E anche se era una Terza Classe, come dici tu, rimarrà sempre un uomo migliore di un principe vigliacco che si diverte a torturare quelli più debol-

Lo schiaffo invisibile la zittì all'istante, mandandola riversa sul letto.

Era evidente che il saiyan avesse trattenuto buona parte della sua forza, ma il colpo, arrivato quando aveva ancora la bocca socchiusa, le aveva fatto cozzare il labbro contro i suoi stessi denti e adesso, oltre all'impronta bruciante della sua mano sulla guancia sinistra, sentiva anche una fitta acuta a un angolo della bocca, lì dove poteva riconoscere il gusto ferruginoso del proprio sangue.

Lentamente sollevò la testa, rifiutando di versare le lacrime che erano comparse nel momento stesso dell'impatto, come prima e più immediata reazione del suo sistema nervoso. Non appoggiò neppure il palmo della mano sul volto dolente; non avrebbe dato a Vegeta una simile soddisfazione.

Quando si rimise in piedi, lui era già a un soffio di distanza, pronto a ricordarle con i suoi occhi da assassino quali sembianze avesse la sua condanna.

\- Non dimenticare con chi stai parlando, donna. Non mi servi illesa. E nemmeno intera.

Le lacrime in bilico nei suoi occhi si asciugarono all'istante, prima ancora di solcarle le guance come già avevano fatto innumerevoli volte in quei giorni. Lo sdegno da cui era pervasa era qualcosa di palpabile; si moltiplicava, enfatizzato dalla rabbia e dall'odio che non avevano smesso un singolo istante di avvelenarle i pensieri. Il suo lato sognatore e spensierato non esisteva più, adesso c'era solo freddo nel suo animo, come un tocco di dita gelide che la facevano sentire sempre più simile a un cadavere. Goku era morto, Yamcha era morto, Crilin, Chichi, Muten... erano tutti morti e non rimaneva più nulla a scaldarla.

Incrociò il suo sguardo nel buio, incurante del sangue che dal labbro spaccato aveva cominciato a scenderle fino al mento.

\- Con le tue azioni mi stai dando ragione.

Vegeta le afferrò i capelli all'improvviso, facendola sussultare.

\- Ancora hai il coraggio di parlare? – le chiese, il suono della sua voce che le scivolava lungo la pelle con un brivido gelido. Non c'era collera nelle sue parole; minaccia, semmai, e una nota di compiaciuta sorpresa tanto chiara da indurla a chiedersi se avesse scoperto un nuovo, perverso divertimento nel provocare e poi soffocare le sue ribellioni.

Di nuovo il saiyan allungò la mano libera verso il suo viso, ma, invece di colpirla ancora, le passò il polpastrello sul labbro ferito, un tocco delicato dal retrogusto di derisione, che la fece fremere in un'ondata di rabbia mai provata prima; solo la paura le impedì di morderlo con tutte le sue forze per segnargli la pelle come lui le aveva segnato l'animo.

Con i pugni contratti vide le dita del guerriero, stranamente prive dei guanti, allontanarsi dalla sua bocca con una macchia vermiglia che spiccava nel buio. _Il suo sangue._

Vegeta lo fissò per un istante, imperscrutabile nel silenzio che echeggiava di un compiacimento nascosto; poi tornò a prestarle attenzione, gli occhi simili a due braci ardenti ancor più oscure della notte.

\- Non credere di passarla liscia ancora a lungo.

Questa volta lei non replicò, troppo consapevole della morsa crudele sui propri capelli e della tensione con cui il corpo del saiyan pareva dimostrare un desiderio di violenza a stento trattenuta. Malgrado tutto – il dolore, la rabbia, la disperazione – non voleva davvero morire; non da sola, senza alcun motivo. E sentiva che a Vegeta sarebbe bastato un solo pretesto per scattare. Forse la vista del suo sangue aveva risvegliato il suo lato più ferino e brutale, forse quell'oscurità la stava rendendo folle e aveva cominciato a immaginarsi le cose, ma mai quell'assassino le era parso così pericoloso.

Trattenne il respiro e la rabbia impotente che le rumoreggiava nel petto, mentre lui la fissava come sfidandola a provocarlo ancora.

Da quando si era convinto che lei non avrebbe tentato la fuga, aveva tolto il pannello di acciaio dalla finestra, così adesso le stelle e qualche luce lontana rendevano le tenebre dov'era stata imprigionata per notti intere una fitta penombra in cui, anche senza la porta socchiusa, sarebbe riuscita a scorgere i contorni del saiyan, la sua espressione, così inquietante nel buio, la sua figura muscolosa e scattante, tipica di un predatore.

E lei non si era mai sentita preda come in quel momento.

Per una volta bloccò la lingua e si limitò a rimanere in silenzio fino a quando la presa sui suoi capelli si sciolse, permettendo alle fitte che le trafiggevano il capo di attenuarsi a un'intensità sopportabile. Represse a stento l'impulso di massaggiarsi la testa dolorante, troppo orgogliosa per dimostrargli così apertamente quanto le avesse fatto del male. Quella sera era già riuscito a scoprirla in lacrime e a toglierle la voce; non gli avrebbe dato un'altra soddisfazione.

Esalò piano l'aria che i suoi polmoni avevano trattenuto, gli occhi sempre fissi nei suoi.

Vegeta ancora non si era spostato, malgrado l'avesse lasciata andare; rimaneva una presenza muta ma più concreta di quando aveva sentito la sua mano crudele abbattersi sulla guancia, perché lo sguardo impenetrabile con cui la stava fissando senza emettere alcun suono la snervava.

Non era mai venuto nella sua camera a quell'ora della notte e quella novità non le piaceva affatto.

\- Perché sei qui? – chiese infine, con il tono meno polemico che riuscì ad adottare.

Il saiyan si mise a braccia conserte, rivelando l'ombra di un ghigno nel venderla sussultare per il suo movimento.

\- Ho visto che la riparazione delle navicelle è praticamente finita.

Lei annuì, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e la gola tanto contratta da riuscire a stento a respirare.

Nel suo animo, nonostante tutto, covava ancora la fragilissima speranza che una volta ottenuto ciò di cui avevano bisogno i due assassini se ne andassero dalla Terra senza lasciarsi alle spalle solo una scia di cadaveri.

\- Voglio che tu mi costruisca un congegno per aumentare a mio piacimento la forza di gravità. – continuò Vegeta – Non mi interessa il suo aspetto, ma dev'essere qualcosa che mi permetta di allenarmi a una gravità superiore.

Alla sua mente bastò una manciata di secondi per giungere all'inevitabile conclusione: la sua condanna non sarebbe stata eseguita appieno né annullata, solo prolungata per chissà quanto tempo.

\- È un progetto complicato. – replicò, in un tono neutro che non portava alcuna traccia della sua inquietudine.

\- Se non sai realizzarlo non vedo perché dovrei lasciarti ancora in vita.

\- Non ho detto questo, ma ci vorranno dei mesi.

\- Te ne concedo uno.

Vegeta aveva già ridotto gli occhi in due fessure irritate, tuttavia la la paura non era sufficiente ad arginare le proteste che le agitavano la mente.

\- Non ce la farò mai in così poco tempo!

\- Allora qualcuno pagherà in tua vece. – le labbra del saiyan si arcuarono appena di fronte alla sua espressione allarmata – Vedi, terrestre, non mi sono dimenticato dei suoi genitori. Se finora non ho ordinato a Nappa di trovarli è solo perché non mi serve la loro presenza per farti lavorare. Nel momento in cui comincerai a darmi problemi, gli dirò di ucciderli e di portarti i loro cadaveri.

Si morse l'interno della guancia per reprimere una risposta rabbiosa assieme alle lacrime che sentiva formarsi nei suoi occhi; lacrime di frustrazione, non di sofferenza o paura, perché quel saiyan continuava a trattarla come una schiava a cui affidare compiti ai limiti dell'impossibile, giocando con la vita degli unici affetti che le fossero rimasti, e lei sapeva di non poter fare altro che obbedire.

\- E dopo? – mormorò, non appena riuscì a riprendere il controllo sulle proprie emozioni – Una volta che te lo avrò costruito, cosa farai a me e alla Terra?

Vegeta scosse le spalle, relegando la domanda più importante della sua intera esistenza a una questione di scarso interesse.

\- Tanto tu non potrai farci nulla, qualunque sarà la mia decisione al riguardo. Invece dovresti ringraziarmi per questi giorni di vita che ti ho concesso, terrestre.

Questa volta si morse tanto a fondo da sentire nella sua bocca il sapore del sangue, amaro quanto la collera che le occludeva la gola. Non disse nulla, troppo impegnata a reprimere il pianto per trovare una replica o anche solo riuscire a parlare, e il saiyan le rivolse un sorriso spietato per conclamare la sua ennesima vittoria, prima di lasciarla nuovamente sola.

Fu questione di un attimo: il suono basso e derisorio di un sogghigno, uno spicchio di luce, e poi Vegeta era scomparso, con la porta che si chiudeva di scatto, imprigionandola ancora nella sua stessa camera in un'oscurità vibrante di rabbia.

\- Bastardo. – mormorò, nel buio silenzioso che la avvolgeva.

Le sue mani si avventarono sul comodino, spazzando via i soprammobili e le scatole di orecchini e collane disposti sopra di esso, tutti oggetti che appartenevano alla vecchia Bulma e non trovavano alcuno spazio in questa sua nuova vita all'insegna della disperazione.

\- Bastardo bastardo bastardo bastardo BASTARDO!

Il rancore bruciava come fuoco nel suo respiro, le ustionava la gola, il petto, dove si agitava la collera impotente di una ragazza ormai schiava che si ritrovava costretta a chinare la testa dinanzi agli assassini del suo mondo.

Il primo cassetto dell'armadio cadde a terra con un tonfo, in un tripudio di foulard, top e biancheria intima, mentre le sue dita distruggevano e laceravano qualunque cosa riuscissero a raggiungere. Poi passò ai cassetti della scrivania, facendo volare risme di fogli coperti di formule, viti, pezzi di ricambio di invenzioni non ancora ultimate e un paio di congegni che erano rinchiusi lì da mesi o forse perfino anni. Infine appoggiò le mani e la fronte alla parete, ansimando.

Sentiva le lacrime bagnarle le guance e scivolare sul pavimento ingombro dei frammenti della sua vita passata, tremava dalla tensione e dalla spossatezza fisica e mentale, perché ritrovarsi in presenza di Vegeta, costretta a lavorare per l'assassino dei suoi amici senza nemmeno poter contare sulla salvezza del proprio pianeta, le assorbiva tutte le energie.

Respirando a fondo si passò una mano sugli occhi, nel vano tentativo di asciugarli; ormai piangeva tanto spesso che non si sarebbe stupita di ritrovarsi dei solchi umidi sulle guance. Il labbro spaccato le bruciava, non aveva nemmeno la luce sufficiente per specchiarsi e scoprire quanto quello schiaffo le avesse deturpato il viso di cui era sempre andata fiera. E ormai cominciava a credere che non ci sarebbe stata mai più alcuna luce, per lei.

Fu mentre barcollava verso il letto, alla ricerca di un sonno consolatore, che un oggetto ricurvo la fece quasi inciampare.

Si chinò a raccoglierlo, soffocando una maledizione, prima di riconoscerlo con un'espressione attonita: era un congegno sviluppato ancora all'epoca delle lotte contro il Red Ribbon, un'invenzione capace di distruggere le ricetrasmittenti nel raggio di qualche decina di metri, se si conoscevano le frequenze in cui queste funzionavano. E lei conosceva le frequenze utilizzate dai trasmettitori dei suoi aguzzini, le aveva studiate per giorni, dopo che quel primo saiyan era giunto sulla Terra per finire ucciso da Piccolo e lasciarle in eredità un congegno sconosciuto di cui aveva scoperto ogni più piccola funzione. Scouter, lo chiamava Vegeta. L'unico mezzo attraverso il quale lui e Nappa potevano comunicare a distanza e rilevare le aure. _L'unico mezzo con cui riparavano alla loro unica debolezza._

Straziata dal rancore, non esitò, non pensò nemmeno. Semplicemente accolse quel suggerimento del destino e sintonizzò l'apparecchio sulle frequenze utilizzate dagli scouter, pronta a prendersi una piccola rivincita sulla razza maledetta di cui era diventata schiava.

Sorrise, mentre avvicinava il polpastrello al pulsante che avrebbe danneggiato i saiyan nel solo modo che le era concesso.

 

 

 _L'ombra assiste –_ lui _assiste._

_Vorrebbe dirle che sta per commettere un errore, che Vegeta non gliela farà passare liscia, che rimpiangerà quest'azione nel modo peggiore. Ma la sua voce non può risuonare in quel luogo, non è nemmeno un sussurro per le orecchie della terrestre; e lui non arriva neanche a dischiudere le labbra, certo dell'inutilità di qualsiasi suo tentativo._

_Poche gocce scarlatte sono colate sul lenzuolo, quando lei era caduta sul letto in seguito allo schiaffo, e adesso risaltano così stranamente vivide nell'oscurità da calamitare il suo sguardo._

_Le dà le spalle, con un'inquietudine che serpeggia invisibile a ogni suo respiro, sensazione inaspettata di cui mai avrebbe pensato di sentire il tocco estraneo. Anche mentre scompare davanti ai suoi occhi balena il rosso vivido del sangue di lei._


	4. Capitolo 3: Going under

**Capitolo 3: Going under**

 

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again _

[Evanescence – Going under]

 

Lo aveva aspettato con il cuore in gola, certa che non gli sarebbe sfuggito il bagliore improvviso con cui il congegno aveva trasmesso l'impulso elettromagnetico capace di distruggere gli scouter, e adesso che se lo ritrovava davanti si sorprese di provare una soddisfazione tanto intensa da attenuare perfino la sua paura.

\- Sei stata tu. – sibilò Vegeta, subito dopo aver richiuso la porta dietro di sé.

Non aveva bisogno della luce del giorno per riconoscere il suo stato d'animo: era furioso, i suoi occhi spiccavano nell'oscurità come due neri vessilli di rabbia e tutto il suo corpo emanava una muta minaccia che in quella camera assumeva i palpabili contorni di una morte dolorosa.

\- A fare cosa?

Nel silenzio si sentirono distintamente i pugni del principe stringersi con uno scatto secco.

\- Gli scouter. Li hai distrutti, non credere di potermi fregare, terrestre. Ho visto la luce che è comparsa in questa stanza un istante prima che smettessero di funzionare.

Avrebbe potuto cercare di discolparsi, negare per quanto possibile l'evidenza, implorare un perdono di cui lo sapeva incapace; ma l'orgoglio glielo impediva, rumoreggiava nel suo petto con il desiderio di prendersi apertamente il merito di quell'atto di ribellione, e le mantenne le labbra serrate in una silente ammissione di colpa.

\- Ti conviene risistemare tutto prima che ti faccia scoprire cosa significhi aver risvegliato la mia collera. – minacciò ancora Vegeta, lo sguardo sempre più cupo.

Lo guardò con una calma irreale. Gli scouter erano distrutti, i suoi genitori erano salvi e non c'era nulla che avrebbe potuto cambiare quella situazione.

\- Non posso. Sulla Terra non esistono i materiali necessari per i pezzi di ricambio.

Le dita guantate del principe si strinsero attorno alla sua gola all'improvviso; non la sollevarono di peso, forse per non permetterle di guardarlo dall'alto, ma strinsero abbastanza da rappresentare una minaccia concreta.

\- Allora dovrai pagarne le conseguenze.

I suoi occhi neri bruciavano, in quelle tenebre, contenevano le stesse ombre assassine che si era ritrovata a fissare un istante prima che Crilin le salvasse la vita, e all'improvviso comprese che non aveva alcuna paura. Vegeta le aveva già tolto tutto.

\- Pensi forse di spaventarmi? Il male che potevi farmi me lo hai già fatto. Non puoi più ferirmi! – urlò, vomitandogli addosso una parte di quella rabbia che le torturava il cuore.

La stretta sulla sua gola si rafforzò un istante, prima di allentarsi nella parodia di una carezza.

\- Lo credi davvero? – la voce del saiyan era morbida, _pericolosamente_ morbida in quella domanda, e un brivido le scivolò suo malgrado lungo la schiena, non appena scorse quel ghigno sadico e un po' psicopatico che aveva imparato a riconoscere fin troppo bene nel buio – Stupida terrestre, io posso _sempre_ ferire.

In un lampo si ritrovò sul letto, imprigionata dal corpo pesante dell'assassino, con la mente invasa da quelle ultime parole minacciose e le mani intrappolate sopra la testa da dita più inamovibili di un anello d'acciaio.

Quando si rese conto delle sue intenzioni le si ghiacciò il respiro in gola, perché comprese anche che il saiyan aveva ragione.

Cominciò a divincolarsi con tutte le sue forze, mentre l'orrore per la violenza imminente le opprimeva il petto, un peso tanto insopportabile da ammutolirla.

La paura che l'aveva abbandonata nei pochi minuti in cui aveva osato tenere testa a quell'assassino tornò prepotente a prendere possesso dei suoi pensieri. Non ragionava più, c'erano solo lampi di panico e disperazione, solo un'incredulità che si sgretolava frammento dopo frammento dinanzi alle percezioni troppo concrete di quel corpo estraneo sopra di lei.

Si inarcò di scatto, incurante di ferirsi i polsi prigionieri. Malgrado una parte della sua mente fosse terribilmente lucida, capace di comprendere alla perfezione quanto inutili fossero i suoi tentativi di liberarsi, si agitava freneticamente per sfuggire alla violenza imminente. Non poteva sopportarlo. _Non anche quello. Non dopo tutto il resto._

Una mano le afferrò il mento, soffermandosi sulla guancia gonfia con un polpastrello, come a voler assaporare il dolore che le aveva inflitto. Non era davvero rude, non era neppure delicata, e lei si ritrovò a stringere le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito.

Dopo il primo, soverchiante attacco di panico, aveva ripreso un po' di fiato, ma il respiro era troppo rapido e irregolare per soddisfare i suoi polmoni e per dare un fondo di coerenza agli sprazzi di pensieri che le attraversavano la mente come impazziti. Si sentiva bruciare e gelare allo stesso tempo, sospesa tra il calore rovente del suo aguzzino, pronto a ridurre in cenere ciò che ancora era intatto nel suo animo, e il ghiaccio in cui era immersa la sua coscienza.

Con uno scatto improvviso riuscì a liberare il ginocchio dal peso del saiyan, ma, l'attimo prima che potesse anche solo pensare di colpirlo, la sua coda le si avvolse attorno alla coscia, inchiodandola sul materasso.

L'istante successivo Vegeta la morse al collo, tanto forte da darle la certezza che il segno dei suoi denti sarebbe durato per giorni interi. La stava punendo per la sua ribellione, o forse voleva solo divertirsi a farle del male; soffocò il grido che le aveva dischiuso le labbra per non dargli la soddisfazione di sentire il suo dolore, per non rivelare la paura e quella nota disperata che le avrebbe accompagnato la voce.

Non gli avrebbe permesso di annichilirla.

Quando infine il suo aguzzino si ritirò dalla carne pulsante della sua gola, si rese conto che aveva approfittato della sua distrazione per muovere la mano libera: stanche di tormentarle la guancia, le sue dita avevano cominciato a scivolarle sul collo lungo la carotide, come se nessuna sua azione potesse esulare da una silente minaccia, fino a raggiungere la clavicola. Lì lui si fermò un istante, lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto con un trionfo che bruciava più ancora del suo tocco.

L'espressione carica di malizia che poteva leggere in quei lineamenti scolpiti da un'intera esistenza da assassino, unita al contatto sempre più intimo a cui lui la stava costringendo, era troppo per poterla sopportare in silenzio, e la paura nel suo respiro assunse all'improvviso sfumature di collera.

\- No! – la mano dell'uomo scese sul seno coperto dal leggero tessuto della maglietta, tracciandone i contorni con la punta delle dita prima di poggiarci sopra il palmo senza alcun pudore – Smettila!

Non aveva mai cessato di divincolarsi, continuando quella sua vana ribellione, ma il saiyan non aveva nemmeno dato prova di essersene accorto, se non con un sorriso appena accennato delle sue labbra spietate. E nella penombra i suoi occhi avevano un luccichio inquietante: erano troppo concentrati su di lei, privi del distacco sprezzante che li aveva sempre caratterizzati. Erano gli occhi di un mostro pronto a mietere l'ennesima vittima.

Lo strappo fu improvviso, lacerante, come se oltre alla maglietta Vegeta avesse ridotto a brandelli anche la sua pelle.

\- Lasciami! Ti ho detto di lasciarmi!

Era un ordine inutile, più simile a un grido di sconfitta che a un'imposizione. Sapeva già di essere spacciata. Lo sapeva, continuava a pensarci, era il suono stesso del suo respiro spezzato, era il fantasma dalle dita gelate che scivolava sulla sua pelle in brividi di puro terrore.

Gli occhi di Vegeta erano terribilmente privi di emozione quando incrociarono i suoi.

\- E io ti ho detto che avresti pagato.

Non lo guardò davvero mentre si spogliava, si limitò a percepire la sua tuta scivolare sul pavimento, lottando contro il panico che le annebbiava i sensi e le affaticava il respiro più ancora del suo peso su di lei.

Quel saiyan le aveva tolto tutto ciò che la circondava, ma la dignità e l'orgoglio li possedeva ancora nel suo animo, erano parte della sua persona, e la terrorizzava sapere che presto lui sarebbe riuscito a strapparglieli via un frammento alla volta.

\- Se non mi lasci subito, non ti costruirò più nulla. – disse all'improvviso.

Lui ridusse gli occhi a due fessure ferine.

\- Attenta a ciò che minacci, terrestre. Posso farti molto peggio, pur lasciandoti abbastanza intera da lavorare alle tue invenzioni.

Aveva ragione, di nuovo, e per un attimo le lacrime si fecero tanto pressanti da costringerla a serrare le palpebre per poterle trattenere.

Era la prima volta che sopra di lei c'era un uomo diverso da Yamcha. In quel buio che amplificava le sue percezioni del saiyan, poteva sentire quel corpo estraneo soffocarla con la sua sola presenza, avvertiva il suo calore rovente come un marchio d'infamia sulla propria pelle nuda, le pareva perfino di riconoscere il sangue dei suoi amici sulle mani che la stavano toccando, spogliandola di qualcosa di più prezioso dei resti dei suoi vestiti.

Un'implorazione si affacciò disperata alle sue labbra, ma lei le serrò fino a illividirle, rifiutando a Vegeta la soddisfazione di udire la sua totale capitolazione. Non poteva arrendersi, per quanto terrorizzante, per quanto spaventoso fosse ciò che stava per succedere: era qualcosa che andava contro il suo stesso essere, l'ultimo baluardo della sua dignità, l'ultimo prezioso frammento che le dava ancora l'illusione di avere qualcosa; non glielo avrebbe mai concesso.

Trasse un respiro a metà, facendo un altro vano tentativo di liberarsi i polsi, e solo quando sentì un'umida scia lungo entrambe le guance si rese conto di aver perso la battaglia contro le lacrime.

In tutto questo lui manteneva quella fredda ombra di sorriso, mentre le stracciava gli slip, gli occhi così neri da inghiottire il suo stesso sguardo. La sua mano libera cominciò a percorrerle il corpo nudo con un tocco più gentile di quanto si aspettasse, ma l'assenza di dolore fisico non attenuò il malessere che le occludeva la gola; bastava la familiarità con cui le sue dita si soffermavano sul seno, sul ventre, nei pressi della sua intimità a darle la nausea, perché quel contatto forzato era un semplice sfoggio di supremazia, un modo di toglierle perfino il controllo sul proprio corpo. Il saiyan le stava dimostrando come potesse denudarla e accarezzarla a suo piacimento, senza permetterle di reagire, e questo la straziava.

Si dimenò ancora, già troppo disperata per poter anche solo cercare di reprimere il pianto; poi, con un singhiozzo che risuonava di totale sconfitta, lo sentì prendere posto tra le sue cosce.

Era terrorizzata, in preda alla paura più cupa, eppure in una parte della sua coscienza si ritrovava lucida, impegnata ad analizzare con la fredda razionalità di scienziata quello che le stava accadendo, istante per istante. Nemmeno la sua mente le permetteva di sfuggire anche solo un po' alla violenza.

Serrò le palpebre, per chiudere fuori dal suo campo visivo quel buio macchiato di sangue che minacciava di sopraffarla.

Le fece male, ma non tanto da farla urlare. Urlò perché qualcosa si era spezzato, in lei. Una frattura nel suo animo, nel luogo remoto dove ancora conservava una speranza. Quel saiyan si era preso l'ultimo bagliore di luce che potesse animarla, aveva distrutto il suo essere in migliaia di frammenti che non era certa di poter saldare nuovamente tra loro per rinascere come persona completa.

Anche se era morta a ogni morte dei suoi amici, anche se aveva pianto ogni notte, torturata dal loro ricordo, fino a quel momento lei era rimasta intatta; fino a quel momento non aveva compreso davvero quanto l'oscurità avesse inghiottito la sua vita.

E adesso il tempo delle illusioni era finito. Sentiva un liquido caldo colarle tra le cosce, sentiva il sangue, il suo sangue macchiare il materasso, sentiva i muscoli compatti di Vegeta premuti contro il seno, sentiva il suo calore, il suo odore estraneo, il tocco arrogante delle sue mani...

Si contorse nella stretta d'acciaio del principe, gridando a pieni polmoni la sua sconfitta mista a offese, gli occhi velati dal pianto ma nuovamente aperti, pronti a mostrare il suo odio per quell'alieno che non aveva ancora smesso di escogitare nuovi modi per ucciderla.

Lui la accolse con il solito freddo sorriso.

Non c'era alcun rimorso sul suo volto, non c'era alcun turbamento. Solo gli sprazzi del piacere che stava provando nel violarla e un'oscura soddisfazione germogliata all'ombra del suo dolore.

\- Sei un mostro! Un dannato mostro che non merita di vivere!

Continuò a offenderlo, a urlare parole prive di senso, fino a quando le sue labbra scesero a soffocare perfino questa ribellione, appropriandosi della sua bocca con un bacio violento al gusto di lacrime, che suggellò la sua sconfitta.

Fu allora che smise di lottare. L'adrenalina che aveva sostenuto la sua vana opposizione si era come dissolta, lasciandola esausta a subire gli strascichi di una lotta impari con il principe dei saiyan: la gola le bruciava, la voce con cui cercò di maledirlo non appena lui si staccò dalle sue labbra era roca, il corpo un ammasso di carne dolente, e il sordo pulsare ai polsi prigionieri e all'inguine risultava più intenso a ogni respiro.

Attese immobile che Vegeta finisse, troppo stanca anche solo per girare la testa.

L'odore del saiyan era dappertutto, il suo sapore le invadeva la bocca, il suo tocco e il suo sudore le stavano marchiando la pelle.

Per la prima volta nessuno era venuto a salvarla.

Né Yamcha, né Goku.

_Erano tutti morti._

_Tutti morti._

_E adesso era morta un altro po' anche lei._

Non seppe quanto tempo più tardi il saiyan si liberò dentro di lei con un ringhio soffocato. Forse dopo ore, forse dopo semplici minuti. Semplicemente lo sentì rotolare sulla porzione libera del materasso, lasciandole liberi i polsi martoriati, e poi alzarsi in piedi. Subito si mise a sedere, ignorando le proteste del suo corpo dolorante. Sentiva qualcosa colarle tra le gambe e sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a ripulirsi davvero; e forse non sarebbe nemmeno mai tornata intera.

A un lato del letto, dove l'oscurità mitigata dal cielo stellato era più fitta, Vegeta aveva già cominciato a rivestirsi, incurante del suo respiro vibrante di rabbia.

Lo fissò con l'espressione stravolta e le guance rigate di lacrime, gli occhi pervasi da odio allo stato puro puntati su di lui. Mille offese le tentavano le labbra, ma l'umiliazione era troppo soverchiante per permetterle di recuperare la parola. Lo avrebbe attaccato, se ne avesse avute le forze, cercando con tutta se stessa di piantare le unghie in quegli occhi disumani.

Sussultò quando il saiyan si chinò sul suo volto.

\- Io posso _sempre_ ferirti. – disse ancora lui, a una manciata di centimetri dalla sua bocca – Non te lo dimenticare.

 

 

_Lui assiste, di nuovo. La sente piangere di sconfitta, senza potersene andare come ha fatto Vegeta. E questa è la cosa peggiore._


	5. Capitolo 4: Into the darkness

**Capitolo 4: Into the darkness**

 

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before _

[Nightwish – Wish I had an angel]

 

L'oscurità le penetrò la coscienza e i pensieri, come ogni volta in cui tornava nella propria camera. Era lì che erano avvenute le sue esperienze peggiori, era lì che i ricordi delle morti dei suoi amici la aggredivano; era lì che Vegeta l'aveva violentata, mostrandole come il suo sadismo non avesse confini calcolabili dai normali esseri umani.

Malgrado tutto il saiyan non era riuscito a distruggerla.

Quell'ennesima ferita si era sommata alle mille altre che le solcavano l'animo, ma il suo cuore era rimasto intatto, più forte di quanto fosse mai stato, e pulsava per il desiderio di una vendetta troppo lontana dalle sue dita.

Rifiutando di agire in maniera avventata, aveva raccolto ogni stilla di rabbia per rinchiuderla nell'angolo più oscuro del suo essere, pronta ad attingervi quando la solitudine intesseva un drappo di silenzio mortale attorno a lei e allora poteva alternare sanguinose fantasticherie sull'uccisione di quel principe a piani concreti, meno dolorosi ma più efficaci, con cui puntava davvero a strappargli la vita.

Aveva considerato il veleno come prima possibilità, relegandolo all'ultimo posto della sua lista mentale quando si era resa conto che il fisico temprato dei due assassini avrebbe potuto essere immune a qualunque sostanza nociva, vista la noncuranza con cui si nutrivano di qualsiasi cosa fosse anche solo vagamente commestibile.

Un'arma era fuori questione: le ci sarebbero voluti mesi, se non anni, per costruire qualcosa in grado di danneggiare simili macchine da guerra. E non sarebbe mai riuscita a realizzarla finché la sorvegliavano.

Allora aveva rivolto le proprie speranze alle astronavi e a quella nuova invenzione su cui era stata costretta a lavorare, una stanza circolare dove il saiyan potesse allenarsi secondo le modalità desiderate che, con scarsa fantasia, aveva deciso di battezzare Gravity Room; sarebbero stati quelli i veicoli della sua vendetta.

Sarebbe bastato sabotare una navicella, provocare un piccolo malfunzionamento, perché quel principe senza pianeta si ritrovasse nello spazio aperto, condannato a una morte atroce. E perfino per un guerriero del suo calibro un'esplosione in un ambiente a gravità molto elevata avrebbe potuto essere fatale, se fosse riuscita a pianificarne una nella Gravity Room, una volta che l'avesse ultimata.

Erano quasi due settimane che lavorava a quell'ultimo progetto, vedendo con una soddisfazione puramente mentale l'ennesima geniale invenzione prendere forma dalle sue mani un giorno dopo l'altro.

Lui non l'aveva più toccata da quella notte. Era assieme un sollievo e un'ulteriore stilettata d'umiliazione, perché sapere che il saiyan l'avesse violentata con l'unico scopo di punirla la faceva sentire ancora più sporca e degradata.

Se non altro, però, non doveva più subire violenze.

Avanzò lentamente nella stanza, mentre il gigante che l'aveva accompagnata sigillava la porta dietro le sue spalle. La penombra improvvisa, dopo le ore trascorse in piena luce, l'aveva resa cieca, così si muoveva con cautela per non rischiare di inciampare o sbattere contro un mobile, in attesa che i suoi occhi si abituassero al buio.

Aveva appena raggiunto l'armadio per prendersi dei vestiti di ricambio quando un braccio muscoloso si serrò attorno alla sua vita.

Urlò, non riuscì a evitarlo, perché venire afferrata da un essere invisibile nel buio rispecchiava una paura atavica tipica di ogni essere vivente, era la concretizzazione di un incubo infantile, il tocco del mostro che durante l'infanzia dimora sotto il letto. Aveva cominciato a dimenarsi prima ancora di un ordine razionale della propria mente, con il cuore che minacciava di sfondarle il torace e l'adrenalina che veniva pompata nelle sue vene a velocità spaventosa.

L'istante successivo, il tempo di comprendere in un solo respiro che la sua ribellione era del tutto inutile e che qualcuno aveva sorriso nell'oscurità alle sue spalle, la sua mente tornò a ragionare e capì subito chi fosse il suo aggressore.

\- No! – urlò, la paura per l'ignoto che diventava panico per qualcosa di gran lunga peggiore.

Subito si ritrovò bloccata sul letto, nella replica di quella notte che non aveva mai smesso di bruciare nei suoi ricordi come una ferita ancora aperta. I suoi occhi si erano abituati un po' al buio, ma non aveva bisogno di vedere per sapere che il volto spietato di Vegeta incombeva su di lei, pronto a portarle via un altro brandello di orgoglio.

La disperazione strisciava gelida nelle sue vene, mentre già sentiva la mano che non era serrata sui suoi polsi farsi strada con uno strappo attraverso i suoi vestiti, lasciandola nuda fino alla vita. Non aveva nemmeno provato a ribellarsi, troppo sconvolta dall'iniziativa del suo aguzzino, ma assieme al nuovo respiro le parve di incamerare collera liquida, perché non gli aveva concesso alcun motivo per infliggerle una simile sofferenza.

Perfino nella logica distorta di minacce e punizioni del saiyan, lei era innocente.

Scalciò all'improvviso, cercando invano di liberarsi del suo peso.

\- Non puoi! Questa volta non ho fatto niente!

Le dita dell'assassino le bloccarono il mento, in modo da costringerla a incrociare il suo sguardo.

\- Non crederai mica che mi serva un pretesto per fare quello che desidero.

La paura che le trafiggeva lo stomaco crebbe, divenne qualcosa di vivo e palpabile capace di strozzarle in gola il respiro, perché quelle poche parole le avevano tolto anche l'effimera speranza che nessuno mai l'avrebbe toccata se non avesse osato risvegliare la sua collera. Combatté contro la disperazione che stava minacciando di inghiottirla, ci lottò con le unghie e con i denti, alla ricerca di una via di fuga da quella situazione; non poteva accettare una seconda violenza, non senza una causa scatenante, perché credere alle parole del saiyan avrebbe significato anche rinunciare a qualsiasi speranza di salvezza. Quel bastardo la stava trattando come una preda di guerra, come se fosse una schiava priva di valore da usare a suo piacimento; ma lei in realtà gli serviva, gli era indispensabile se ci teneva ad avere la Gravity Room. O almeno era quello per cui pregava.

\- Se mi tocchi ancora mi uccido. – lo avvertì, con un filo di voce.

Nella penombra vide inarcarsi un sopracciglio.

\- E perché la cosa mi dovrebbe importare?

\- Devo ancora finirti la Gravity Room. – deglutì a fatica, ma Vegeta sembrava ascoltarla, così per un istante si permise di cullarsi nell'assurda ipotesi di poterlo davvero fermare – E non sai come attivare i nuovi propulsori delle astronavi.

Il saiyan le lasciò andare il mento, sovrastandola senza dire nulla. Non sciolse la morsa che le imprigionava i polsi, si limitò a fissarla intensamente, in quel buio, mentre lei tratteneva il respiro.

\- Non sei una donna capace di uccidersi. – disse infine – Non sei così debole.

La speranza che era stata alimentata dal silenzio s'infranse all'improvviso. Cercò disperata qualcosa da replicare, un punto a suo favore che le avrebbe permesso di contrattare la propria situazione, di farlo desistere dalle sue intenzioni, ma non trovò nulla. La bocca del suo aguzzino scese a tormentarle il collo, nel preludio della violenza imminente, lasciandola agghiacciata al pensiero che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per impedirglielo nemmeno in futuro.

Si risentì pronunciare quell'ultima, disperata minaccia, e nella sua mente ancora risuonava l'eco della risposta di Vegeta, così sicura. Era vero: malgrado quello che aveva detto, non voleva morire. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a suicidarsi.

_Era condannata._

Come immersa in un torpore che le annebbiava i sensi, sentì il saiyan fare a brandelli il resto dei vestiti, togliersi la tuta con pochi gesti bruschi e tornare a posizionarsi sopra di lei. E poi tutto fu nitido all'improvviso: la sua erezione che si faceva strada tra le cosce tese fino allo spasimo, il bacio simile a un morso con cui le zittì un gemito di dolore, la mano rude, da guerriero, che le percorreva il seno e il ventre, e la sensazione di cadere ancora, in un baratro più profondo del precedente, di cadere senza più avere possibilità di risalita.

Non pianse questa volta.

Rimase a subire inerte, tendendosi solo quando le sembrava di notare un cedimento nella sua stretta o una distrazione, pronta a captare l'istante in cui avrebbe potuto liberare un braccio o una gamba per colpirlo dove gli avrebbe fatto più male. Una fantasia impossibile, lo sapeva, ma era l'unico appiglio a cui potesse aggrapparsi per non impazzire.

Prima o poi sarebbe riuscita a vendicarsi.

Quando lo sentì svuotarsi in lei con un ringhio, il senso di nausea che aveva accompagnato tutto lo stupro s'intensificò, ma le fu sufficiente focalizzare la mente sul corpo sanguinante e immobile del suo aguzzino per tenerlo a bada.

Non lo guardò nemmeno, né disse nulla, aspettando che, com'era successo l'altra volta, si allontanasse per lasciarle trovare un po' di consolazione nella solitudine; invece lui le si stese a fianco, per poi allungare la mano ad afferrarle il mento.

\- Non pensavo che una puttana terrestre potesse essere così soddisfacente. – le disse, mentre lasciava vagare gli occhi sul suo viso come alla ricerca di qualcosa – Vi credevo molto più fragili.

C'era una nota appena percettibile di apprezzamento, nella sua voce, che la fece sentire ancora più sporca. Scostò la testa con rabbia, reprimendo l'impulso di sputargli addosso solo perché non era certa di poter trattenere un conato.

\- Non mi toccare!

Fremendo d'ira repressa e di umiliazione, gli diede le spalle in un silenzio che riverberava della sua voglia di piangere; mentre lottava contro le lacrime, l'occhio le cadde sull'impugnatura dello scalpello che emergeva dal primo cassetto del comodino. Lo aveva preparato in quel posto dopo la prima violenza, una misura di sicurezza risibile, che tuttavia al momento era servita a farla stare meglio. Per la sua mente ottenebrata dalla collera e ansiosa di vedere del sangue saiyan, allungare la mano e afferrarlo fu questione di un istante.

Attaccò l'assassino senza nemmeno pensare, con una rapidità che era certa di non aver mai dimostrato in vita sua. Sorprese Vegeta nel totale rilassamento tipico dei minuti successivi all'amplesso, mirando all'unica parte del volto che, se raggiunta, avrebbe potuto dare una morte istantanea anche a un guerriero del suo calibro. Ma lui era un mostro, il più potente della sua stirpe di assassini; bloccò l'arma a pochi centimetri dal proprio occhio destro.

\- Mi sembravi troppo tranquilla, prima.

Ghignava, divertito per quella che per lei era rabbia mista a dolore allo stato puro, e questa immagine spazzò via gli ultimi residui di razionalità che avrebbero potuto fermarla.

\- Ti odio, maledetto bastardo!

Caricò tutto il suo peso sullo scalpello, spingendo disperatamente con entrambe le mani, mentre lo colpiva vicino all'inguine, solo una decina di centimetri sopra al suo obiettivo. Le fece male, come se avesse tirato una ginocchiata a un muro di mattoni, ma continuò lo stesso a cercare di trafiggerlo, fino a quando lui non le appoggiò la mano libera sulla gola.

\- Odiami quanto vuoi, la cosa non mi preoccupa di certo. – il suo sorriso le diede i brividi – Anzi, la trovo piuttosto stuzzicante.

In un lampo le fu sopra, prima che potesse ribellarsi. Lo scalpello cadde al suolo con un tonfo che scandì un nuovo picco di disperazione, strappato via da un semplice guizzo delle sue dita; poi si ritrovò di nuovo con le braccia prigioniere sopra la testa, nella stessa condizione inerme in cui erano avvenuti gli stupri. La pervase un tremito, ma la sua rabbia non si era ancora sopita.

\- Lasciami andare. Sei un sadico psicopatico, mi disgusti! Lasciami!

\- Davvero? – chiese lui, la voce poco più di un sussurro velato di minaccia. Con un movimento invisibile della mano libera strappò una striscia dal lenzuolo, per poi avvicinarla ai suoi polsi prigionieri. I suoi occhi erano tornati quello sguardo bruciante di un predatore che voleva _giocare_ con la sua preda, e si insinuarono con un brivido di paura tra gli strali di furia che la pervadevano.

Cominciò a dimenarsi con tutte le sue forze non appena comprese le sue intenzioni, ma al saiyan bastò una singola mano per ridurla all'impotenza. Con le braccia ormai saldamente ancorate alla testiera del letto da quella corda improvvisata, lo guardò furente, rifiutando di mostrargli quanto quella novità la spaventasse.

\- Sei così vigliacco da avere bisogno di legarmi per farmi del male?

Nella penombra in cui era immersa la stanza balenò un ghigno.

\- Farti del male? – al ghigno si unì una breve risata – È solo per evitare di romperti qualcosa mentre porti avanti questa tua insulsa ribellione.

Fremette non appena le mani odiosamente familiari del saiyan scesero sul suo corpo nudo. Si era preparata a una violenza peggiore delle precedenti, magari a qualche percossa, invece il suo aguzzino pareva interessato solo a possederla di nuovo, quasi non gli importasse di punirla per la sua reazione.

Aveva ricominciato a esplorare il suo corpo, come poco prima, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso nel suo tocco. Era meno affrettato e passionale, meno esigente. Le sue dita sembravano davvero impegnate in una carezza, scivolavano delicate sulla linea del collo per poi raggiungerle il seno. Lo esplorarono senza alcuna fretta, mentre lei si muoveva inquieta, evitando di dimenarsi solo perché il timore per quella situazione sconosciuta l'aveva paralizzata. Trattenne il respiro quando lui le prese un capezzolo tra pollice e indice, pronta all'agonia che ne sarebbe seguita, ma il saiyan si limitò a stringere appena, in un contatto subito al di sotto della soglia di dolore, per poi sostituire i suoi polpastrelli con le labbra. Si stava comportando come un amante più che come un aguzzino; i suoi modi gentili, così stonati per un mostro privo di alcuna pietà, le ricordavano quasi le serate trascorse in compagnia di Yamcha. Strinse i denti quando una stilettata al lato sinistro del petto accompagnò quel pensiero. Eppure ancora non capiva, non riusciva a trovare un motivo alla base di quel comportamento: non poteva credere che Vegeta al posto di punirla avesse scoperto un barlume d'umanità in quel buio assoluto dove pareva aver trascorso la sua esistenza.

Si tese contro il tessuto che le imprigionava i polsi, odiando quella situazione ancor più di quanto avesse fatto con la prima e più rude violenza. Per quanto la bocca dell'uomo non le stesse provocando alcun dolore, non sopportava di sentirla muoversi sul seno con gentilezza, un centimetro alla volta: adesso era inerme, in un modo diverso e più completo rispetto agli stupri passati, perché in questo caso Vegeta le stava dando il tempo di pensare, di percepire ogni sua singola mossa e di interrogarsi con una punta d'angoscia su quale sarebbe stata la successiva.

Quando la sua bocca tracciò una scia umida fino al collo, sempre con quella lentezza insopportabile, si irrigidì per puro istinto, ricordando l'affilata scarica di dolore che aveva accompagnato il suo morso durante la prima violenza; questa volta, tuttavia, Vegeta le catturò la pelle tra i denti con una delicatezza sconcertante, accarezzandola con la lingua come se avesse saputo esattamente dove trovare il suo punto più sensibile. Continuò a stuzzicarla sempre nella stessa zona, in modo gradualmente più deciso ma senza farle alcun male, mentre tornava a ricercare il seno, racchiudendolo tra le dita per poi sfiorarne appena la punta.

Il suo respiro si bloccò a metà della gola, sopraffatto dall'incredulità, quando un accenno di piacere s'insinuò nel connubio di inquietudine e disagio da cui era pervasa. Era un'eco appena percettibile delle sensazioni provate con Yamcha, un brivido caldo che serpeggiava leggero lungo i suoi nervi; se non fosse stata così all'erta e consapevole del contatto con il suo aguzzino forse non l'avrebbe notato, ma c'era, non si era sbagliata.

Il battito impazzito del suo cuore le invase le orecchie.

_Non poteva._

Nell'ora più cupa della sua umiliazione non poteva provare piacere.

Fu allora che sollevò lo sguardo per incrociare gli occhi del saiyan e, scorgendo la sua espressione beffarda nel momento in cui lui le abbandonò il collo, comprese quale sadica punizione quel bastardo avesse escogitato. Rimase incatenata alle sue iridi più cupe della notte per un istante lungo interi minuti, sconvolta per il modo con cui il proprio corpo avesse cominciato ad accogliere il suo tocco gentile; poi la rabbia scese come un velo rosso a offuscarle la vista.

\- Lasciami!

Perfino attraverso la furia impotente e la paura, il sorriso crudele di Vegeta le balenò davanti agli occhi come l'unico elemento nitido presente nella stanza.

\- Proprio ora che stai cominciando a divertirti?

Sentì lo stomaco torcersi per la nausea a quelle parole, inorridita nel riconoscervi una verità inconfessabile perfino a se stessa. Il peso dell'assassino e la corda fatta col lenzuolo le impedivano di muoversi, ma provò lo stesso a liberarsi con tutte le sue forze, nella disperata speranza che il suo ginocchio lo raggiungesse all'inguine.

\- Non potrei mai divertirmi mentre un sadico bastardo mi sta violentando! – urlò, sentendo nella propria gola le avvisaglie di un pianto imminente.

Le dita del saiyan si fermarono a pochi centimetri dalla sua intimità, tanto roventi da risultarle insopportabili.

\- Ne sei sicura?

\- Lasciami andare!

La sua voce conteneva una nota isterica, ma lei non ci badò, perché tutto quel che contava, in quel momento, era liberarsi del suo aguzzino, prima che fosse troppo tardi; prima di subire quell'atroce umiliazione da cui non pensava di potersi riprendere.

Non poteva toglierle anche il diritto di provare solo repulsione per il suo tocco.

Il volto del saiyan si fermò a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca.

\- Non hai ancora capito che contro di me non puoi nulla?

A un tratto il suo tocco si fece più deciso. La mano con cui esplorava le sue curve non si limitava più a sfiorare, ma stuzzicava, accarezzava, imprimeva la propria impronta in un modo che le disgustava la mente e che, al tempo stesso, accelerava il suo respiro. Senza smettere di tormentarla, Vegeta spostò l'altra mano sulla gamba libera dal suo peso per risalire la coscia un centimetro alla volta, disegnando una linea rovente sulla sua pelle troppo sensibile; troppo _ricettiva_.

Provò a scalciare con tutte le sue forze, ma come in una replica della prima violenza la coda le si avvolse sopra il ginocchio, per poi inchiodarla al materasso. Soddisfatto di averla resa completamente inerme, Vegeta riprese a occuparsi del suo corpo, sfiorando appena la sua intimità, senza mai raggiungerla davvero, per secondi lenti come minuti che scandivano la sua disperazione assieme al folle martellare all'interno della sua cassa toracica. Quando infine le dita del saiyan la penetrarono, serrò le labbra senza nemmeno respirare. Odiò il fatto che non ci fu alcun dolore ad accogliere quell'intrusione, come se già si fosse piegata al suo aguzzino. E odiò ancora di più se stessa quando dovette reprimere l'impulso di inarcarsi contro la sua mano.

\- Smettila!

La sua mente era carica d'orrore, la nausea l'aveva invasa come una malattia, perché il suo corpo non stava rifiutando il tocco di quello sporco assassino.

Il malessere che le aggrediva lo stomaco divenne straziante.

_Il suo corpo lo desiderava._

\- Non mi toccare, maledetto figlio di puttana! – urlò, terrorizzata come mai era stata in vita sua, ma Vegeta non reagi all'offesa come aveva sperato: il saiyan _sapeva_ che questo per lei sarebbe stato peggio, lo leggeva nel suo sguardo ironico, nell'imperturbabilità con cui continuava a tracciare brividi di piacere non voluto sulla sua pelle senza nemmeno essersi fermato o irrigidito un istante per quell'insulto.

Si morse l'interno della guancia fino a sentire il sapore del sangue per combattere l'eccitazione che si stava risvegliando nel suo bassoventre, ma i suoi nervi erano ormai tesi verso le dita del saiyan, soggiogati da quel contatto piacevole, e non bastava il dolore pulsante nella sua bocca a soffocare le reazioni puramente istintive del suo corpo.

Fu costretta ad appellarsi a tutto il suo autocontrollo per reprimere un gemito quando Vegeta entrò in lei lentamente, un centimetro alla volta, senza smettere di accarezzare quel fascio di nervi che era l'epicentro del suo piacere. Poi cominciò a muoversi, a un rimo calmo e controllato, lasciandola in balia di una sensazione bruciante che le fece spuntare due lacrime gemelle.

Pensava che dopo il primo stupro nient'altro sarebbe stato capace di ferirla tanto a fondo, ma si era sbagliata.

_Si era sbagliata di nuovo._

Sentiva l'eccitazione crescere a ogni indolore spinta del saiyan, la sentiva diramarsi lungo ogni suo nervo, invaderle un corpo che ormai non era più suo, e la nausea e il disgusto per questa reazione così sbagliata minacciavano di soffocarla.

La stava distruggendo; quel bastardo non si era accontentato di violentarla, adesso aveva cominciato a sgretolare anche il suo orgoglio, anche la dignità che le rimaneva. E questo forse non le avrebbe permesso mai più di rialzarsi dal baratro di vergogna e disperazione in cui l'aveva scaraventata.

_No, tutto ma non questo._

Seguendo le emozioni che le straziavano il petto, gli sputò un misto di sangue e saliva sulla guancia. Il saiyan si ripulì con un dito, senza scomporsi, per poi passarle lo stesso dito sul volto, in un gesto umiliante che segnò la sua resa.

\- Sei un vigliacco. – riuscì a dire, la voce che vibrava di pianto – Uno schifoso vigliacco senza più nemmeno un pianeta. Un principe senza il suo popolo.

Colpiva alla cieca con i suoi insulti, sperando di raggiungere un nervo scoperto, la goccia che avrebbe fato traboccare il vaso della sua limitatissima pazienza; non aveva più nemmeno la paura di farlo andare in collera, di scontare la sua ira sulla propria pelle, perché perfino una violenza vera e propria sarebbe stata meglio che subire quello stupro che violava corpo e mente.

Vegeta si limitò a sogghignare, probabilmente non la stava nemmeno ascoltando, impegnato com'era a gustarsi ogni suo involontario sussulto e a guidare il suo corpo traditore verso un piacere carico di disperazione. Si avventò sulla sua bocca all'improvviso, violandola con la lingua, alla ricerca del sangue e del gusto amaro del suo pianto, con un impeto che per un istante la lasciò incapace di reagire o anche solo di respirare. L'attimo successivo lo morse a fondo, tra le lacrime, ma quell'attacco parve solo aumentare la sua eccitazione, visto che i suoi movimenti si fecero più profondi, pur senza darle quel dolore che tanto agognava.

Singhiozzava apertamente ormai, troppo umiliata per mostrarsi forte di fronte all'uomo che le stava dimostrando con quanta facilità la potesse annichilire.

Sentiva le labbra del saiyan sul suo collo, un contatto rovente che andava a tormentarle la pelle dov'era più sensibile, una mano le racchiudeva il seno, mentre il pollice ne stuzzicava la punta quasi dolente da quanto era turgida, l'altra mano ancora non aveva smesso di accarezzare il centro stesso della sua femminilità, mandandole una scarica di eccitazione a ogni ritmica pressione, e tutto bruciava, di umiliazione e di colpevole piacere.

Vegeta affondò ancora, un movimento improvviso che le strappò un gemito subito trasformato in singhiozzo.

Le sembrava di impazzire.

Non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, ma soprattutto non sarebbe mai riuscita a perdonare se stessa.

Aveva smesso perfino di dimenarsi, troppo esausta per portare avanti una ribellione senza esito da cui il suo aguzzino sembrava ricevere solo soddisfazione, e si limitava a subire, inerme, la mente che annegava nella disperazione di ritrovarsi derubata perfino del controllo sulle proprie reazioni.

Singhiozzava tanto da non riuscire più a respirare quando il suo corpo traditore si inarcò contro le dita del saiyan, scosso dagli spasmi dell'orgasmo.

Non si era accorta di avere chiuso gli occhi mentre il piacere la attraversava, marchiandola di vergogna, ma mantenne le palpebre serrate per tutto il tempo in cui Vegeta continuò a muoversi sopra di lei. Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere la propria sconfitta rispecchiata dai suoi occhi beffardi.

Non appena il saiyan la slegò, si allontanò da lui di scatto, sollevando il lenzuolo per coprirsi; ma serviva a poco nascondere la propria nudità dopo quello che lui le aveva fatto, dopo che l'aveva segnata ancora più a fondo con quell'ultima violenza.

\- Io... ti ucciderò. – riuscì a pronunciare, singhiozzando come una bambina – Ti ucciderò... lo giuro.

Non respirava quasi più. Presto avrebbe ritrovato il controllo, tornando la gelida scienziata capace di tenere testa al principe dei saiyan senza un cedimento, ma adesso l'umiliazione bruciava troppo per reprimere il pianto. Nemmeno la consapevolezza che il suo aguzzino fosse ancora lì, già vestito di tutto punto e con l'attenzione puntata su di lei, bastava a frenare una dimostrazione di debolezza tanto palese.

Attraverso le lacrime scorse appena i contorni del suo volto, mentre lui la studiava con gli occhi socchiusi in uno sguardo in cui per la prima volta non trasmetteva una vera e propria minaccia.

\- Sai, terrestre, sei più interessante di quanto mi aspettassi.

E la lasciò sola, più inerme, più nuda e più violata di quando era stata prigioniera del suo corpo.

 

 

_Lui assiste ancora._

_E ancora sente ogni_ singola _cosa._

_La sua umiliazione, l'odio per se stessa e per Vegeta, tanto rovente da bruciarle la gola e le narici a ogni respiro; e il dolore, in un animo spezzato dove non c'è alcuno spazio per la speranza di una guarigione. Non ancora, non adesso._

_I pensieri impazziti della donna si agitano senza sosta anche nella sua testa, troppo straziati per risultargli sopportabili._

_Serra gli occhi un istante, una futile quanto istintiva reazione per la disperazione che gli sta martellando la mente, ma tutte le emozioni della donna sono lì, sono palpabili, sono_ dentro _di lui, e nemmeno con le palpebre abbassate le riesce a scacciare._

_Gli infestano ancora la testa quando scompare nel buio._


	6. Capitolo 5: Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Lavandarose per i kudos!

**Capitolo 5: Broken**

 

 _I can’t feel my senses_  
 _I just feel the cold_  
 _All colors seem to fade away_  
 _I can’t reach my soul_  
[Within Temptation - Frozen]

 

Non c'era stata alcuna parola, né da parte sua, né da parte del saiyan. In un lampo se l'era ritrovato addosso, le mani già impegnate a stracciarle l'ennesimo completo di vestiti e le labbra premute sul suo collo, pronte a scivolare sul seno o a salire ad aggredirle la bocca.

E lei aveva reagito di rimando, mordendo, graffiando, gettandosi contro il suo corpo come se volesse fondersi con lui e ricambiando i suoi baci senza un'esitazione; perfino adesso che, distesa sul letto dove si erano consumate le prime violenze, assecondava i suoi movimenti con le gambe intrecciate dietro alla sua schiena, non lottava per liberarsi e sfuggire all'amplesso, ma solo per renderglielo il più difficoltoso possibile.

Era uno scontro per la supremazia, una ricerca del piacere in cui si sfidavano senza più la presenza di lacrime o disperazione. L'unica occasione in cui potesse avere una rivalsa.

Si inarcò contro di lui, affondando i denti nella sua spalla nel momento in cui l'orgasmo la travolse, per non dargli la soddisfazione di cogliere un gemito. Quindi rimase inerte, ansimante, mentre Vegeta ancora si muoveva su di lei. Non appena il rude piacere che l'aveva invasa si dissolse, cercò di sgusciare lontano dal corpo del saiyan, ma lui le afferrò il bacino con tale forza da strapparle un gemito, imprimendo l'impronta delle dita sulla sua pelle nella dimostrazione del suo desiderio. Continuò a tenerla ferma incurante delle unghie che si accanivano sulla sua schiena e sul suo volto, attacchi furiosi con cui Bulma cercava di ferirlo il più possibile. Fu solo quando lei mirò agli occhi, sfidandolo a una prova di velocità in cui sapeva fin dall'inizio di non avere alcuna speranza, che Vegeta le bloccò i polsi con un'unica mano, senza smettere di ricercare il proprio piacere nel suo corpo ribelle.

Quando tutto finì e la presa sulle sue braccia si sciolse, Bulma gli diede le spalle, sentendo il suo respiro farsi di nuovo controllato in pochi istanti e percependo i suoi occhi sulla propria schiena, in una strana dimostrazione d'interesse che le risultava del tutto nuova in quelle circostanze. Qualche giorno prima le aveva concesso di riparare l'impianto elettrico della camera, così adesso c'era una piccola luce sul comodino a scacciare le tenebre che si erano insinuate nella sua vita con l'arrivo dei saiyan. Tenebre in cui ormai non aveva più paura.

La vita a fianco di quegli assassini era diventata la sua routine.

La Gravity Room era ultimata ed era riuscita a inglobarla in una nuova astronave, scoperta quasi per caso quando il gigante pelato era andato a esplorare un lontano agglomerato di montagne rocciose. Ci aveva lavorato per così tanto tempo che quasi le sarebbe dispiaciuto il momento in cui i due assassini gliel'avrebbero portata via.

Non aveva tenuto conto dei giorni.

Vegeta visitava la sua camera quasi ogni notte. A volte era gentile, sembrava perfino preoccuparsi del suo piacere senza volerla umiliare; altre volte era rude come durante il primo stupro, la prendeva di forza senza curarsi che fosse pronta, lasciandole i segni delle sue dita sulla pelle. E lei lottava sempre, ogni minuto, per ogni bacio.

Quando il suo stesso corpo l'aveva tradita, sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto del saiyan, aveva trovato le forze per riemergere dall'umiliazione senza finire in pezzi. Si era rifiutata di arrendersi e subire di nuovo le sue violenze come una vittima inerme, di fargli avere questo potere su di lei. Ormai aveva capito che Vegeta non si sarebbe tirato indietro di fronte a nessuna minaccia, se voleva averla, così aveva deciso di affrontare quegli amplessi senza dargli la possibilità di ferirla. E alle sue condizioni, non a quelle del saiyan.

Erano gli unici momenti in cui potesse sfogarsi sulla sua pelle, in cui potesse prendersi qualcosa da lui, senza permettergli di strapparle via ciò che le rimaneva; sapeva di non arrivare mai a fargli del male, di aumentare solo la sua eccitazione con quegli attacchi, ma non le importava. Finché riusciva a sfogare la sua rabbia, a sentire nella sua bocca il sapore del sangue e a vedere i segni delle sue unghie che gli solcavano il corpo assieme a qualche vecchia cicatrice, la violenza non la toccava più. Non provava nemmeno più vergogna o umiliazione, perché si trattava di una sua scelta: non era Vegeta che la usava, era lei che usava lui. Non era come quando il saiyan l'aveva forzata a provare piacere, era lei che lo ricercava, per sfuggire per qualche istante alla sua situazione, per non pensare. Per dimostrargli che anche lei poteva prendersi qualcosa invece di subire e basta. Per non arrendersi.

Aveva rifiutato di essere vittima quella notte lontana quando si era ritrovata a inondare il cuscino di lacrime, odiando se stessa e il proprio corpo quasi quanto il suo aguzzino; era stata sul punto di spezzarsi, ma poi dentro di sé aveva trovato qualcosa che le aveva consentito di uscire dal baratro, un faticoso centimetro dopo l'altro. Non una speranza, quella ormai era troppo lontana per poterla anche solo immaginare; ma una forza nata dall'orgoglio e dal desiderio di rivalsa. Aveva scelto di sopravvivere, di subire anche questo senza lasciarsi annichilire, perché lei era Bulma Brief e non si sarebbe piegata mai.

Non si era trattato di un cambiamento indolore. C'erano stati giorni di rabbia, urla, frustrazioni, pianti e risate isteriche, trascorsi in una spirale di emozioni che la confondevano. A volte trovava più facile odiare Crilin, per quelle parole che le avevano salvato la vita, che odiare Vegeta, perché era impossibile odiare chi si impossessava del suo corpo ogni notte senza ferirsi a fondo. A volte si chiedeva come mai fosse tanto difficile dare un nome al contorto rapporto di rancore e desiderio di vendetta che la legava al saiyan.

Aveva cominciato a provare un'oscura soddisfazione nell'infastidirlo, come se ribellarsi servisse a dimostrargli che lei era ancora una persona e che no, lui non l'aveva ancora sconfitta.

_Lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito._

A volte lo provocava apposta, senza temere di offenderlo al punto da guadagnarsi la morte. Per qualche strana intuizione era ormai sicura che non l'avrebbe mai uccisa, e non solo per non perdere i suoi servigi in qualità di scienziata; o semplicemente la propria sorte non le importava davvero. Erano quelle le notti in cui lui si lasciava guidare dalla rabbia, sfogandosi in amplessi violenti che la segnavano per giorni interi; eppure non la picchiava mai. Solo quando accennava a uno degli argomenti proibiti – Freezer, la distruzione del suo pianeta, la sua infanzia – i suoi occhi si incupivano fino a rispecchiare la folle belva assetata di sangue che si nascondeva dentro al principe dei saiyan. E allora lei si ritrovava con le sue dita strette attorno alla gola, il respiro strozzato dal dolore e gli occhi fissi nei suoi, come per sfidarlo a rafforzare la presa, a mostrarle se davvero avesse intenzione di farla finita togliendole la vita una volta per tutte.

Adesso non piangeva più. Forse non aveva nemmeno più paura.

Si limitava ad attendere, che il saiyan si stancasse di lei e del pianeta e distruggesse entrambi, o che fosse infine soddisfatto delle sue invenzioni e la lasciasse libera, uscendo per sempre dalla vita che non era riuscito a strapparle. Sapeva che la prima possibilità era di gran lunga la più probabile, ma aveva da tempo accantonato questo pensiero in un angolo della testa, senza permettergli di avvelenarle le giornate: almeno non avrebbe passato gli ultimi giorni della sua vita in preda alla paura o alla disperazione, non li avrebbe sprecati, e si sarebbe ricongiunta ai suoi amici più forte e inscalfibile di quanto fosse mai stata. E questo la spingeva ad andare avanti, perché prima o poi ci sarebbe stata una fine.

\- Ho controllato la Gravity Room, prima. – la voce dell'assassino steso al suo fianco la strappò dalle sue riflessioni, uno strappo indolore che non la fece nemmeno fremere – Sembra che tu abbia fatto un buon lavoro nel mese che ti ho concesso.

Bulma si limitò a guardarsi le unghie sporche di sangue – _sangue saiyan, non il proprio._

\- Ora che l'hai praticamente ultimata, non ho più interesse a rimanere su questo insulso pianeta. – aggiunse il saiyan.

Questa volta lei si volse davvero a fissarlo negli occhi. Avrebbe potuto urlare, attaccarlo o riversargli addosso tutta la sua collera, ma sapeva che ogni sua reazione sarebbe stata accolta con un lampo di compiacimento e una provocazione, o magari con l'inizio di un nuovo amplesso. Inoltre in quel momento era curiosa.

\- Cos'hai intenzione di fare adesso?

\- Partirò per Namecc. Ci sono delle cose che hanno attirato la mia attenzione. – ci fu una pausa, un connubio di speranza e paura che le artigliò il petto per la prima volta dopo giorni interi – E tu verrai con me.

Quelle ultime parole la colpirono con la potenza di un pugno in pieno viso. E poi scavarono nel suo petto, crearono solchi del tutto nuovi in un animo già coperto da cicatrici. _Quella doveva essere la fine, il saiyan doveva ucciderla o liberarla, non prolungare la sua prigionia._

\- No, Vegeta, preferisco morire che continuare a essere una schiava. Non passerò la vita come tua puttana!

Lui le lanciò uno sguardo strano, gli occhi che parevano soppesarla, impenetrabili come una spessa barriera d'acciaio piombato.

\- Se ti volessi davvero come puttana saresti già in ginocchio, impegnata a soddisfarmi. E non mi sarei fatto problemi a cederti a Nappa.

Scese il silenzio, un silenzio sorpreso che le scivolava sulla pelle lasciandola con tutti i sensi all'erta e una strana tensione all'imboccatura dello stomaco; aveva percepito una nota strana nella sua voce, ma non era ancora riuscita a capire cosa significasse.

Le labbra del saiyan si piegarono un istante per accennare un sorriso carico d'ironia e arroganza.

\- Potrei perfino decidere di lasciare intatto il tuo pianeta.

Era la prima volta che glielo proponeva, la prima, incredula volta che lo sentiva davvero ventilare la possibilità di risparmiarle qualcosa di importante, in una dimostrazione di magnanimità tanto inaspettata da spingerla a indagare il suo volto.

Fu con un colpo sordo al petto che si accorse di come il saiyan la stesse guardando: un misto di gelosia, brama di possesso e interesse.

Era la versione più cupa e sanguinaria dell'espressione con cui Yamcha la fissava quando si abbandonava tra le sue braccia, era come trovare parole d'amore scritte in una stanza cosparsa di cadaveri, con il sangue di centinaia di popoli diversi come inchiostro.

Vegeta la voleva. Non per le sue abilità di scienziata e per le invenzioni che avrebbe potuto costruirgli. Non come semplice trastullo sessuale che avrebbe perso di importanza dopo poche notti, una volta trovata un'altra schiava con cui condividere il letto. La voleva come donna, al suo fianco, e questa realizzazione si conficcò nel suo petto in una stoccata rovente, percorrendole i polmoni che si svuotarono d'aria all'istante, fino a fuoriuscirle dalle scapole, in un fiotto di dolore insopportabile e nervi che si ribellavano impazziti a quell'agonia improvvisa.

 _Vegeta le aveva portato via così tante cose che aveva dovuto lottare disperatamente per rimanere intera in un mondo fatto a pezzi._ _E adesso le portava via anche questa._

Serrò le palpebre dinanzi all'infrangersi del suo futuro, rispecchiato nel ghigno appena meno feroce del solito del saiyan, perché, anche se adesso c'era speranza per la Terra, per lei non sarebbe comunque finita.

_Non sarebbe mai stata libera._

 

 

_Come al solito lui assiste. Muta ombra impalpabile, presenza effimera quanto un alito di vento eppure capace di provare ogni singolo tormento di quella terrestre in balia dell'assassino più spietato mai esistito. Ha sentito il suo orrore nel momento della comprensione, quando la speranza l'ha abbandonata davvero, quando nei suoi occhi si è spenta ogni luce._

_Vegeta la vuole, la può avere, la avrà._

_E questa per lei sarà solo un'altra morte._

_Trasparente e invisibile, si avvicina al letto su cui la donna giace in stato di shock, la mente che si agita invano alla ricerca di una soluzione e una disperazione soffocante che le strazia il petto. Che_ gli _strazia il petto._

_Il suo bagliore sta scomparendo, la scintilla che tanto l'aveva attratto è solo un'ombra più chiara delle altre nei suoi occhi azzurri invasi dall'oscurità; e questo lo ferisce, lo ferisce più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile._

_Le sfiora la guancia con dita prive di sostanza, un gesto che non si sarebbe mai permesso in una realtà di carne e sangue, dove questo suo momento di debolezza sarebbe risultato davvero palpabile._

_\- Mi dispiace, Bulma._


	7. Epilogo: Shattered dawn

**Epilogo: Shattered dawn**

 

_The gate to tomorrow is not the light of heaven,_

_but the darkness of the depths of the earth._

[Vincent Valentine, Final Fantasy VII] 

 

_Bulma è sempre più spenta, un fiore azzurro che mostra le prime sfumature del grigio da cui sarebbe presto stato divorato. I suoi occhi riflettono solo l'oscurità in cui è avvolta la stanza, senza più alcuna luce; senza più vita._

_E nel suo animo c'è una voragine, mentre la guarda giacere sul letto come una bambola spezzata._

_I suoi passi lo portano verso di lei prima ancora di un pensiero razionale; semplicemente la vuole stringere a sé, vuole toccare quel corpo fragile in cui era sempre stato abituato a trovare una volontà di fuoco, lo specchio del suo stesso orgoglio. Per quanto sappia di essere solo un'impalpabile ombra dannata, non può evitare di starle vicino, perché l'assenza di ogni emozione, in quelle iridi color del cielo, gli strazia il petto a ogni respiro._

_\- Hai intenzione di consolarla? Dopo averle fatto questo? – mormora una voce ironica, tanto familiare che avrebbe potuto uscire dalle sue stesse labbra._

_\- Sono solo illusioni. – ribatte, la mano incorporea che già si tende verso i capelli azzurri della donna, alla ricerca di un contatto impossibile._

_È allora che Vegeta gli compare davanti; è fiero e impalpabile come lui stesso, e gli sorride, con quel ghigno che gli ha accarezzato le labbra un'infinità di volte in passato; una piega della bocca simile a una ferita, in cui si scorge l'anima macchiata di sangue del principe dei saiyan._

_\- E invece lo sai che è tutto vero. Ti saresti comportato nel mio stesso modo. Perché io sono te._

 

 

Un altro giorno è trascorso all'insegna del dolore, sempre se si possano ancora contare i giorni in un luogo dove il tempo non ha alcun significato, dove passato e futuro sono semplicemente presente, e i minuti possono diventare settimane, perfino mesi, per chi è condannato a scontare i propri crimini.

L'oscurità teatro di nuove violenze è scomparsa e di nuovo si ritrova nell' _altra_ oscurità, un'oscurità silenziosa in cui è solo con i suoi pensieri. Il viso straziato dalla sofferenza di Bulma è ben impresso nella sua mente, anche in questi istanti di tregua in cui si rende conto _davvero_ di come tutto sia solo un'immensa menzogna. L'odore delle sue lacrime lo tormenta, il sangue che impregna il lenzuolo e le dita dell'aguzzino con la sua stessa faccia sono una percezione troppo vivida per usare quelle tenebre incolori per sostituirla. E non c'è istante che non pensi a lei.

La tregua in quel luogo non è altro che una diversa forma di tormento.

Sapeva a cosa sarebbe andato incontro con quella scelta. Il namecciano glielo aveva detto, lui l'aveva accettato; ma non pensava che avrebbero messo in mezzo _lei_.

Non che rimpianga le proprie azioni. Lui è il principe dei saiyan, rimpianto è una parola che non può entrare nella sua esistenza; non concepisce nemmeno l'idea di chiedere un po' di sollievo dalla sua condanna, di mostrarsi fiaccato da una simile tortura, o anche solo di lasciar trapelare la sua sofferenza dai tratti severi del viso.

Semplicemente per una volta è stato colto di sorpresa, colpito con la guardia abbassata in una parte del corpo che nessun allenamento può davvero allenare.

E si stupisce che emozioni non sue gli facciano così male. Che vedere quella terrestre tormentata da un altro se stesso lo ferisca come tutte le torture subite e inflitte ai tempi di Freezer non sarebbero riuscite a fare.

E lo sa, _lo sa,_ che non esiste una realtà dove ha ucciso Kakaroth al suo primo arrivo sulla Terra per poi sterminarne gli abitanti, che a Bulma non ha mai torto un capello, malgrado tutte le minacce passate, e che nella realtà vera lui è arrivato a sacrificarsi contro Majin Bu, per salvare lei e Trunks.

Lo sa, ne può vedere i ricordi perfino nel buio in cui è immerso: quella sensazione di annegare in un mare di luce, di utilizzare ogni goccia del proprio potere per proteggere la sua famiglia nel primo gesto davvero puro della sua vita, mentre l'essenza del super saiyan non gli era mai sembrata così vicina, così _sua_...

Ma ogni volta che torna a scontare le sue colpe in quella camera da letto macchiata di lacrime, in un'oscurità che gli è stranamente nemica, non può fare a meno di credere a ogni singola scena. Forse perché quelle visioni contaminano l'unica parte del suo passato che non fosse impregnata di sangue e violenza, forse perché quel Vegeta è solo un altro lato di se stesso, quando vede Bulma piangere fino a spegnarsi a poco a poco è come se respirare gli risultasse sempre più difficile.

I suoi aguzzini sono riusciti a escogitare un tormento che gli mantiene intatti i nervi e la carne e le ossa, ma che riesce comunque a farlo sanguinare; un tormento a cui il corpo e la mente forgiati da un'infanzia come principe dei saiyan non sono in grado di sottrarsi.

Alla fine ha trovato qualcuno più crudele di lui, e una piega amara delle sue labbra che si dimostra solo la versione spietata e ironica di un sorriso accompagna una simile consapevolezza.

In fondo, quello è l'inferno.


End file.
